User talk:Wotter Power
=April= Welcome Hi, welcome to Bravest Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chris page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Admin Congrats! you are now an admin of the Bravest Warriors Wiki. Dmeans 04:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) =June= Theme I like the new theme and i totally approve of it. Dmeans 21:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Small Wiki World After All Oh wow, I didn't know you were an admin here. Small wiki world after all. I'm going to stick around and help this wiki out. I love this short and can't wait for the series to come out. True Sephiroth 04:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Awesome No prob. :) Wow, you guys have a lot of coding issues with some of the pages as well as some grammar and spelling, so I'm getting on to that now. BTW, I'm your go to guy for images. I can get you an image edited quickly as well as get official work straight from the sites with little issue. True Sephiroth 04:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Extremely Late Birthday lol dude, it wasn't that late, but thanks for the B-day wish. Yeah, the past few days has been kind of slow in news. Just got info for the Bravest Warriors Comic. I managed to work on an infobox template for characters, but some of it will not work on our wiki for some reason... so I'm going to see what I can do to our current infobox template. True Sephiroth 21:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) No prob :) Meh, when he is back online he can do it himself if he wants. I have no quarrels against it. Plus it would make some things a lot easier. BTW, our new template is Template:Character I am still making some tweaks to it, but I did manage to fix a few problems, which are not apparent. I just need to work on getting unused parts to not appear. Just let me know what you need work on and I'll get to it. Right now, I'm going to be updating the infobox templates to the custom one. I'll be starting a forum to have us go over what we want in the infobox. True Sephiroth 00:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :No problem... but I think it would be better if you do this first. Go to Special:WikiFeatures. On that list you should be able to turn on chat since you are an admin. True Sephiroth 00:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) =August= Re:SKY!!! Yeah, I was interested in the show so I decided to edit the wiki and clean it up. I am currently adding missed images (and uploading higher quality images as PNGs) and making new pages to get things ready. -- Sky 19:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :It is linked to that on the Adventure Time wiki. I guess I can change it if it really is necessary. -- Sky 19:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) =September= Improvements Hey, I'm working on an updated logo to go with the new theme of the logo. In return, we should also consider updating the color scheme to match the theme of the show. I'm thinking space background (mostly black). And trying to get this for the entire wiki, while also changing the text colors, etc. What do you think? Here is a demo of the image HERE DEMO LOGO! CLICK HERE!!! I still have some things work on with it... but let me know what you think on this new logo and any adjustments you feel it needs. True Sephiroth 06:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Here is the next demo I just completed, which includes the glow in Wiki like the rest of the text. :Demo version two. CLICK HERE!!! :This version is the one I'm sticking with. Unlike the logo we have currently, this one is larger on purpose so that resizing does not diminish the quality like it does on the current one. The only negative aspect with both demos and this new logo design for the show is that the fine details will be difficult to see in small sizes. True Sephiroth 18:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a size limit? Oh that is lame on so many levels. Ok, give me a second and I will come up with an alteration. I anticipated something like this happening. True Sephiroth 02:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries, that is why I'm here. Hm... well the theme Sky set up on the home page text boxes are the ideal colors. Green and black. Text overall should at least be white if over black for easier reading. Any other colors will cause eye issues. Like the Full Metal Alchemist wiki being red text over black which is vulgar on the eyes. As for the background... lets wait for now... see if you can get the back to be black for now. I will like to see what type of themes that will be available in the show that we can utilize here. I would like a space theme... but I would prefer it to be animated in the show's style if possible. I will have the logo uploaded in a bit. Doing some heavy editing. True Sephiroth 02:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, here is the new logo . It should address all of the size requirements that is needed. It is slightly smaller in width, but that is fine since I aimed at meeting the height requirement. This new logo has smaller text and all I wanted to include was the Wiki. If need be, I can add something to it since I will keep the originals True Sephiroth 03:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) -Reset- Alright, thanks. It looks good so far. There will need to be some tweaks here and there... and we will definitely need to use the characters template for now on. I will probably go out and tweak that so not everything is black like the info box and a few other things. I think once we get a background art it will come together. True Sephiroth 03:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Rules Hm... well, personally I'm a stickler for swears in a chatroom. I'd say the audience is clearly going to be older and yes we should allow it within reason. 1) Simple words like Shit, crap, damn etc will likely be in it... so they will be acceptable 2) Some of he harsher words like the B, and F words and other derogatory words aimed at hurting people should not be allowed. 3) Swears are to remain out of the pages. We need to at least look professional. This should also go on about discussions on talk pages and forums... but USER talk pages I can be lenient about this. BTW... did we ever come up on a clear stance on blogs? I still think we should block them in the near future to avoid drama. True Sephiroth 03:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :More often on the AT wiki I noticed a vast majority of the problems either started on the blogs or the chats that then moved onto the blogs. From there it escalated to the point where it was like an episode of the Kardashians and somehow... those horrid people infiltrated the wiki and started posting their problems there lol. True... people will abuse it... and true there will be some who will not abuse it. I'd say why bother with blogs when we have chat? I personally find chat to be a greater way to discuss things about the show than a blog. Also... I'm in chat right now. True Sephiroth 03:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Home Page What do you think of our new homepage? I'm not done with it of course... I used an old code I used to use and took some inspiration from another wiki on a few styles. I intend on getting some of the coding into templates (which will be locked to admins only) to avoid tampering. I also got some banners going. True Sephiroth 17:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, yeah everything is blocked now. Normal users below admin can't access the editing feature. For now, just have it as protected for logged on users of the wiki. I still have some things I need to accomplish for the page. True Sephiroth 18:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Contact me Hey when you see this, I need to speak with you asap. We can set up a convo in chat. True Sephiroth 04:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Comics Do you think that there should be a page for the comic books because I can help with them. U can't c me (talk) 22:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) U can't c me Question Wotter Power. I am new here and i would just like to know the requirments for Admin Yourtouch (talk) 00:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Yourtouch Re Question This is just a short question but can chat Mods be premoted to Admin, and Did the Buerocrates Quit or Drop of the face of the Earth Jk Yourtouch (talk) 02:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Yourtouch main page I've noticed that the main page hasn't been updated with information concernig last weeks episode and any additional information that might have been revealed in between weeks, just wondering if you or any other admins(If they exist yet) could fix it since one needs to be admin/burueacrat to edit it. Kind Regards Xtariqx (talk) 18:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Dear Wotter Power, i've noticed you haven't updated the main page, I hope this will soon be fixed by either you TS or Sky. Kind Regards Xtariqx (talk) 22:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi I'm xtariqx frequent visitor of the AT wiki, and fan of the AT and BW comics. I'm already a big fan of the show, and in anticipation of all future fans of the show, I was hoping to be able to become moderator for the chat, once more people start visiting the wiki. The only 'other' thing I want to know is if I need to come to you, Sky Monster or Dsmea (if he is still alive) for these kind of things in the future. Kind Regards Xtariqx (talk) 19:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Oh Hai! remember me from Adventure Time Wiki? SplashThe 04:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Martha! Y u no active on ATSF? XD Anyways, you and Sky should really give rights to the many awesome users who edit here often. Because they and the WCs are really the only ones who edit here o.o Anywho, I hope you un-shun me and Yasmin XD But srysly, please :) BTW, have you seen that vid on the shortest escalator in the world? It's like, so epic. ♠M18 0♠ 03:05, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm a new admin around here, and I need you to help me get this wiki back into shape. I've been working on some coding for chat and whatnot, but I was hoping you could help me out with Wiki Navigation and such. It's in dire need of update. Sincerely, Minichurro5 (talk) 07:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, I can wait. I already got the Wiki Navigation thing figured out. I just need help with everything else. Haha. It's completely understandable for you to put that as your higher priority, and I wish you the very best luck on those priorities. Sincerely, Minichurro5 (talk) 14:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey, Im Yourtouch and I Was premoted to Admin (Thats Awesome) so I just wanted to say hi and if there are any pages you want me to edit feel free to ask Yourtouch (talk) 01:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Just wanted to tell ya If you dont Know MiniChurro Has left all wikis(Wish he dident) so he is now inactive, Yourtouch (talk) 01:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Just Wanted to tell ya 2 Well I Just found out PrismosPickels left also so things are still up in the air posstioon wise Yourtouch (talk) 20:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch AGREED Yes We Must!, Also Have you been able to get in contact with SkyMoster, He hasent replied. Also I think you should be premoted to B-Crat so we have 2 leaders. Also I would Sugest Premoting The Chat Mod to admin and give NotShemp Chat Mod or Admin. Yourtouch (talk) 02:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch SkyMonster I Have recently found out that SkyMoster has also Left (COME ON) so we need to go about B-Crats and Admins. Also We should invite people over to our wiki to get some more people on here. Also Lets try to get ownership of the Wiki, with our admins dropping like fly we need all the help we can get. We MUST Keep this alive to soon be as ig as the Adventure Time Wiki Yourtouch (talk) 02:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Ownership I would sugest you get ownership because youve been here longer. But I would Sugest premoting us to B-Crats, since we have none. Also I would Premote the chat mod since we have no need for it Yourtouch (talk) 21:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Bureaucrat Hi. It looks like there are two other admins, Yourtouch and PrismoPickles, as well as a bureaucrat, Sky Monster, who have edited in the last week or two. Please discuss choosing a new bureaucrat with them; Sky Monster can give the rights. If the other two agree but Sky Monster does not answer after a week, contact me again and I can give you the bureaucrat flag. -- Wendy (talk) 11:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Week A Weeks Has Gone By So I Would Sugest Contacting Wendy Yourtouch (talk) 22:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Bureaucrat Rights Hi. Thanks for giving Sky Monster a chance to see your message. I've given you bureaucrat rights, so you can promote other users now. That's what "adoption" actually is so it's the same thing. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) B-crat Congrats on b-crat i wold sugest Premoting Me, and also the chat mod to admin, also notshemp would be a good idea, We can Start Rebuilding this Yourtouch (talk) 21:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Admin I have premoted NotShemp to Admin. I do not know how to make his name green or add the emotion lord to his profile (also my name is not green) if you coud do that that be good Yourtouch (talk) 00:37, February 20, 2014 (UTC)Yourtouch Can you remove the picture I posted, I was looking going to post the Passenger in Season 2 but accidentally click the wrong file. Can you help me? Please and if do thanks. :) Admin request Well, I see that you only have one admin, and I know a lot about bravest warriors, I guess what i'm asking is if I could become an admin on this wiki, so can I?Abracadoodle (talk) 21:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC)abracadoodle Hello, I would like to be an admin, because it seems there are no active ones here. Any chance you can make me one? Mr.pato77 (talk) 22:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC)